When War Withholds
by Greydragonfire64
Summary: The god of war kills Percy's mother, but then lets Percy go into the arms of another deity. Why would Ares do this? Who takes Percy in? What paths will he take? My 1st story. Flames are for roasting s'mores. Yum!
1. True God of War

**Hello peoples! This is my first story! Be honest if you love or hate it. I know it's sort of overused, but hey I want to put my own spin on it. Constructive criticism is HIGHLY appreciated! YAY!**

Ch. 1

Running. Always running, always tired. Fear. Always afraid, always looking over her shoulder. Her mission was to protect her child at any cost, make sure he will be safe. The gods were chasing her, coming to kill her son. Only because he was _his_ spawn, _his_ son, and a demigod to boot. She had been running for weeks, trying to get to a stream, a lake, _something._ His father would protect him, she knew, or she hoped. He had to know of this child.

She heard the war god bellowing, trying to get to her. He was slower than most gods, she knew, but fast enough.

"Give me the boy!" Ares said, "He will get a trial to see whose spawn he is, and if he isn't Poseidon's brat, or swears eternal loyalty, he will be treated well. But if you keep running, all he will get is cold, hard steel!"

Ares did not like this, this killing of women and children, this, well, _butchering_. But he was commanded to try to get the child to Olympus, or kill him if not. He could not disobey a direct command from Zeus, his king and his father.

He finally got close enough and tackled her. The baby went flying into the air, towards the unforgiving stone and hard dirt while head first.

"NO!" The woman screamed as she watched her only child fly in the air,"NOOOO!"

Then something strange happened. The ground started to move and, was that water, starting to come out from below? Then the water shot towards the child, wrapping him up as if hugging him as he softly landed in a puddle that had formed.

"Why", Ares muttered, "Why Poseidon's, why not Dionysus, or Athena, or even Apollo or Hermes? Why Poseidon, you fool, you must have known the child would be hunted."

He sighed, "Well, all he can hope for now is the oath, though he might prefer death in comparison."

Thunder rumbled in the background as Ares said this. He ignored it as he checked on the seemingly unconscious woman. He flipped her over and checked her pulse. It was weak but he could feel it beating still. "Thank the gods", He said.

Ares walked over to the child, who seemed paralyzed with fear. The child looked about five or six.

The boy seemed to shake himself out of the trance. He stuttered and said, "Who are you and why are you hurting us, chasing us?"

Ares grimaced and regretted volunteering for this mission while saying, "I am a god and you are a forbidden child."

Ares pulled out a sword and approached the child. The woman woke up then and screamed at the sight of the large man coming towards her child. That surprised the war god. She got up on her feet and charged the god, not thinking of her bad balance and wobbly legs from being knocked unconscious.

"Get away from him Ares!" she screamed at the god, surprising him more from identifying him.

However surprised the god was, his instincts kicked in and he stabbed at the woman. As she fell, his sword got stuck in her stomach and fell along with her.

Ares then stood and watched her falling, mortally wounded, wondering how he could have killed a mortal, a woman, an _innocent._ She wasn't a warrior, or even a man. She was just a mother trying to defend her son from… from a _monster_. He then moved to catch her, but she fell anyway. She then started to mutter a prayer to another god. When she was done she looked at him, pain and sadness clouding her eyes.

She then said, "Do it, and be forever in guilt, but save my child and be redeemed."

Ares said, "I cannot, I am oath bound."

She nodded as she saw the sadness in his eyes. Ares then finished her off, quickly and as painless as possible. And he watched as life slowly faded from her body. He knelt and placed two drachmas on her eyes and muttered a prayer for her to go through the lines of the underworld quickly, and to send her to Elysium, which she surely deserved.

He heard sobbing from her leg and saw the child. Ares stared at the grieving soul, his eyes flickering from sadness for the boy to guilt, the guilt of killing his mother to anger, anger at Zeus for making him do this. Ares wasn't the blood thirsty monster everyone expected. He was the god of war, but not the god of needless death. He tried only to kill when necessary, but was forced to serve Zeus as his superior in family and government. Zeus had made Ares kill so many people, innocent people, and _children_! He was done being assassin for his father.

Ares stood staring at the child for some time, who had fallen asleep from crying, most definitely trying to make this all just a bad dream. He pitied the child, the mother, Poseidon, but most of all himself. He pitied what he had become. He wasn't feared, or even respected on Olympus. He had become a joke. And he would fix that. Starting with Aphrodite. She was just lusting for him. She didn't like or love him.

He then felt something return to him, like something was always missing. He changed then, into a more serious, more powerful god. He accepted his domains, all of them, not just war.

" _When did he become so weak"_ He thought.

After WW2 he realized. He became a brat and an idiot, a fool. He killed innocents, women, and children. He came to Aphrodite, which was a mistake. Disgracing the name and domains he owned.

His other aspect Mars had stayed a True God of War, and the romans loved him, revered him as much as Zeus. Mars was just as strong as one of the Big Three, and he was now too.

He then swore on the Styx that he would never kill an innocent at another's command unless forced in the matter. He also decided to give the boy another chance at living. He would keep his oath, and, with luck, the child would live.

He walked to the child and put his hand on the boy's head. His hand glowed red, before the boy fell peacefully asleep again. Ares knew this wasn't justice. He could not kill the poor child.

Ares then flashed away, at peace in his mind, knowing that whatever deity came could not help but save the child.

Only seconds later, another deity flashed in and gasped.

Floor 600, Empire State Building, Olympus

As soon as Ares got to the Olympus throne room, Aphrodite got off of her throne and hugged him.

"Get off of me you stupid slut", Ares said.

Aphrodite was confused. She said, "Ares, what's wrong honey?"

"Go, before you get spitted on my pike for cheating on your husband," Ares said.

Now Aphrodite was even more confused. She hated her ugly husband Hephaestus, and Ares must have known that.

"Ares you are the one who usually is with me, you're my boyfriend", she smiled, thinking him jesting, "Remember?"

"I was, but I have remembered who I am, what I am, and not am I only the god of war, but also of civil order, and the stupid biker I had become had forgotten that.

Aphrodite knew he was rejecting her and went to kiss him and use her power of seduction on him.

"No!" Ares yelled and threw her to her husband. Aphrodite gaped and then realized she held on to Hephaestus's arm to stop her from falling. She shrieked and flashed to her throne while getting an extra-large hand sanitizer bottle.

The gods were stunned. They hadn't seen Ares like this since the Second World War. He seemed much more confident and dangerous. His aura had also flared up too. Even Athena seemed lost for words.

Ares walked up to Hephaestus's throne and pulled out the scarves and lipsticks and things that Aphrodite forgets at his palace.

"I believe these are yours," He said to a gaping Hephaestus. He then kneeled. The forge god just sat in his throne, maybe even more surprised than all of the other Olympians.

Ares pulled his sword out and said," I, Ares, God of warfare, Battle lust, Civil Order, and Manly Courage swear on the river Styx, my sword and my domains, to never touch Hephaestus's wife Aphrodite in any sexual or adultric manner again of my own will."

Thunder boomed and all of the gods cringed because it was louder than usual.

Ares then got up, saluted Hephaestus, who was grinning like a fool, and walked to the center of the room.

All the Olympians knew he had changed. But when they heard his next words they knew what happened.

"My name is Ares. Many of you think me stupid, or weak, and I know you talk about me behind my back. But today I became who I am meant to be. I am no biker, I am no fool, I am no plaything, and I am no mortal to do anything you ask. I am Ares and…"

" _ **I am the true God of War"**_

 **Who should find the boy eh ehm (Percy) eh ehm. Do you like it? Hopefully. I love constructive criticism. And that's a wrap for my first chapter on Fanfiction. YAY!**


	2. Athena gets a mission

**I'm back peoples! Welcome to another chapter! Thank you Jackm052 for my first ever review and for helping me choose some certain plot areas to change! Also thanks to Jack282 for review 2! GO JACKS! Now last time we found out that Ares is a badass. Now we find out who found Percy. Remember to constructive criticize and point out spelling mistakes. IDK when Athena and Ares were born or how chronologically. Screw it. My fanfic, my way. Not everything may be accurate! Called fanfiction for a reason. Also, I always felt the two gods of war would have a deeper connection and wouldn't hate each other. They would be like twins more than just siblings… Or maybe even closer wink wink.**

 **Ch. 2**

Olympus Throne Room

Athena was stunned. Ares was back! Everyone thinks she hates him and she does. But not the God of War. Their domains both are dominated by the War and Warcraft. They were kin, in blood and powers. They always were closer than the myths said. She doesn't hate Warlike Ares, the disciplined, smart Ares, but she loathed the stupid, insufferable, arrogant, biker Ares. She was so happy that Ares truly was back.

"Ares?" Athena said tentatively, "is that you?"

Ares looked over to her, in full battle regalia. His eyes seemed filled with a nuclear blast, as opposed to the usual weak flames he used to have. His gaze was so fearsome, she flinched. She, the Goddess of War and an Olympian, _flinched!_ Then Ares seemed to soften.

"Sister," Ares said, "I am back, it was the splitting again. The Battle Lust and War took me over and I had ignored the Order and Courage."

Athena understood. One of her many studies led her discover that gods sometimes get a problem called διάσπαση ον, or diáspasi̱ on, which meant split being in Ancient Greek. It was commonly known as 'the splitting'. The god seemed to become something other than themselves, seeming to lose respect for some domains and following only a few of them. It was something akin to mortals' schizophrenia. It can happen whenever, for whatever reason. It has happened to many deities, even to Athena herself. It happens to Demeter every winter, when her daughter Persephone leaves for the Underworld. Only something majorly against their normal principles or if the cause of the split came undone could pull them out of it. When Persephone comes back, Demeter regains her bearings.

Athena remembered how in the Trojan War, Athena had her first splitting. She became more violent and a braggart. She even attacked her brother and Aphrodite in a jealous fit while Aphrodite was trying to get Ares away from the combat while he was horribly injured. To many, that just did not line up with the cool, collected, steely eyed Goddess of Strategy. Then, even more unbelievable, she _bragged_ about hurting the weakened Ares, saying he deserved not to be God of War if he couldn't defend against a girl. It even caused her to *shudder* side with Poseidon.

Ares's armor melted away as Athena ran to Ares and hugged him, tears falling down as she started to cry on his shoulder. All the other gods were stunned. Athena… crying?! On Ares's shoulder?!

Surprisingly, Artemis was smiling. She was always very close to Athena, so she was one of the three of ALL the gods minor or major who knew how much she missed her brother. Also, this meant Ares was not as stupid or arrogant anymore. He was now more respectable, even if he still was a male.

Ares started rubbing circles on Athena's back, whispering something in her ear. Athena looked up, surprised, and asked him something quietly. Ares nodded, stoically and whispered something else. Athena nodded, hugged him one more time, and flashed away.

The throne room seemed to come alive in one huge rush of yelling and shouting. Then, all went to Hades. Soon, everyone but Ares, Artemis, Dionysus (who fell asleep a while ago), and Hestia was shouting.

The War God then looked at Artemis while putting his sunglasses on, widely grinned, and flashed away. Artemis's mouth twitched before she smirked.

" _Well,"_ She thought, _"looks like Ares still loves causing our 'family feuds'."_

Then Artemis flashed away to find out what Ares wanted Athena for. She wondered what could be important enough for Athena to leave in the middle of a council meeting. She had never done that before.

Artemis could still hear her family arguing as she flashed out.

?

Perseus woke up next to his mother. He rubbed his eyes, looking around. His sight landed on his mother. He saw a strange deity standing near her, crying and shaking her. He froze, remembering what happened and how a god killed her. _They must all be evil_ , his common sense said, _no, if so, why spare you?_ His mind said. Whatever, _he thought it's not time for debating the motives and purpose of the deity._ Percy played dead until the woman got closer. When she reached out to touch his cheek, the demigod jumped up and pushed her over. He heard a cry of surprise and pain. He started to turn when he remembered she was not human. He turned again and ran.

For Percy, as he ran it seemed the grass was tripping him, the trees reaching out, as if nature was trying to catch him. The goddess was not far behind. Yet he still ran as fast as his small legs could. Finally the goddess seemed to run out of patience. She yelled something, and he looked back. She seemed alarmed, pointing in front of him. He then turned back to look in front of him and screamed.

Percy had just run off a cliff.

 **And end, with a cliffy too. Literally and figuratively lol. I have a question for you peoples. Should Ares and Athena be lovers, close siblings, or were lovers but Zeus got in the way? Also Mr. Jackm052, it's coming. Shadowrwriter, your idea seems too OP but hey, you get part of your wish, which also pleases MJ-booklover. But you have to find the obvious clues! YAY!**


	3. Where's Waldo?

**Hey guys, I kinda messed up. Lol. I forgot how to post chapters. I uploaded them but didn't post them. Pls don't hurt me. Hehe... Also, I am too lazy to change the authors notes. Lol. I am really sorry!**

 **This was supposed to be posted a while ago as well as ch. 4 I feel really bad. Sorry guys:(**

 **Sorry peoples it's kinda really late. Whoops! In my defense I had over 6 projects to do-literally. So without further ado, let's go mates!**

 _Then Artemis flashed away to find out what Ares wanted Athena for. She wondered what could be important enough for Athena to leave in the middle of a council meeting. She had never done that before._

 _Artemis could still hear her family arguing as she flashed out._

 _ **ARTEMIS**_

"Athena... _Athena... Athena"_

The sound echoed around an empty palace. Artemis was confused. Athena almost never left her palace. She only left for council meetings, emergencies, and some… well… _extenuating circumstances._ But nobody had told the world they were better than Athena at something or defiled another temple…? Right? Right? Artemis pondered for a moment. She finally decided that no, nobody was that stupid, so Athena must be doing Ares's task.

Artemis then went to the gardens. Athena wasn't there either. Artemis then flashed all over Olympus, everywhere Athena could be. She was nowhere to be found. Artemis was _very_ confused now. Athena never even left her palace much, and Olympus almost never. If she did now, then she really must believe the task is important.

Artemis then went back to Athena's palace. She would wait here until Athena came back. And if she didn't come back, she would go find her

 _ **One hour later**_

Athena still wasn't back. Maybe Ares lied to them all. Maybe all his new power came from joining with his grandfather. All the gods and goddesses knew Kronos was rising but Zeus and Poseidon, who care more about bickering over petty matters. No one knew or much cared with what Hades knew but Athena, Ares, or Artemis herself. But if Ares had joined Kronos, where is Athena. Did she go into a trap, believing Ares true? Is Ares going to pick off Olympians one by one? With each thought Artemis got more worried for Athena and angrier at Ares. Artemis then hurried out to try and find Athena.

On her way out she runs head first into someone who was trying to get into the palace. She let out a small shriek and punched forwards. Almost immediately, her hand was caught. She flung her other hand and it was deflected. As she went back for another hit, she heard him talk.

"Stop! It's me!"

She recognized the voice as Hermes. His speed was the only thing that saved him from a concussion. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to lash out at him

"It's about Athena!" Hermes suddenly said. All of Artemis's anger suddenly drained out of her. She became worried.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"She is missing, we got a call for assistance from her." Hermes said.

"Did you tell the others?"

"They were too busy arguing to care. Zeus literally said _she'll escape, she's smart, or supposed to be."_

"Did _anyone_ seem to care?"

"I don't know, but you were the only one not on Olympus other than Ares. He left a bit before the call, saying he had godly business to attend to. Zeus tried to stop him, but you can guess how much Ares cared. I'm off to go find him now to tell him."

Alarm bells went off in Artemis's head. Ares left right before Athena went missing. Maybe Athena was captured by Ares. Maybe Kronos had her right now! Artemis ran off, throwing a few drachmas at Hermes.

"Hey! There's no need to pay!" Hermes yelled. Artemis ignored him.

"Whatever", Hermes muttered, pocketing the drachmas as Artemis rapidly disappeared towards Olympus, jumping over clerks and younger gods and goddesses, "I might as well keep it, and it _is_ my first tip in millennia."

 _ **Percy**_

Falling. Fast. Percy screamed, his body going into shock. Colors everywhere, whizzing, flying, bursting. His small body couldn't take the stress. Dark spots blinked in his vision. He started to go unconscious. The last thing he heard was the woman screaming "Grandson!" before his vision was overcome with the inky blackness.

 _ **BLOOPADEEBLOP**_

Percy groaned.

" _My head,"_ he thought feeling tired, _"Where am I?"_ He looked around. He seemed to be on a bed. He sat up, wondering why he wasn't dead. The room wasn't lit well. The walls looked...pink? He let out a groan. He hurt all over, not just his head. He saw a desk next to his bed. It had what looked like cookies on a plate, next to a note reading "EAT ME". He thought for a moment. He decided that if he was actually alive, and someone saved him, they wouldn't kill him now, right? After he ate them he felt better. He let out an appreciative sigh but stopped when he heard footsteps. He quickly laid down again and pretended to sleep. The door opened.

"I know you're awake," a female voice said. Percy opened his eyes and sat up. All he could see in the dark doorway was a pair of cold, calculating, grey eyes.

 **Bum Bum Buuuuuum! Again sorry for the wait. Advice is always wanted! I will try to get you the next chapter soon. Goodbye Fellow Awsomerers.**


	4. Drip, drip, drip

**I'm putting this up with ch. 3 sorry. Lol?**

 **Hola again, more story!**

 **Ps... Percy is much smarter than he would be at this age. He's like six. Actually, let's say he will be six in three months. K? Ok.**

 _Percy opened his eyes and sat up. All he could see in the dark doorway was a pair of cold, calculating, grey eyes._

Percy was terrified. Where was he? Who was in his doorway? No, what was in his doorway? No human could have eyes such a shade.

"Who are you?" Percy said in a quivering voice.

"No, who are _you_?" A woman's voice answered, "And why was my aunt chasing you?" The woman seemed confused. She strode into view. She was dressed in a Greek chiton. It was pure white but the shoulder clasps were... Heads? They looked like that myth... Mufasa, no, Medusa! It suddenly dawned on him, this woman was a goddess from his stories at bedtime. He got very scared. This woman could kill him! And if this was the goddess he thought she was, he was doomed.

"Who are you?" The woman asked again, clearly agitated. Percy stayed mute. She asked him a few more times, but he wouldn't answer her. He just kept shaking his head. She soon got fed up, and for a second glowed before striding off. Percy then got up and slid off the side of the bed. He walked over to the door and tried the knob. Of course, locked. He looked around. There wasn't a window, or a crack. No way out. He then heard noise outside the door.

"Are you ready to talk?" The woman's voice drifted through the room. Percy jumped to his bed. He pretended to sleep. The woman walked in.

"I know you aren't sleeping, your breathing is too irregular."

Percy sat up, grinning sheepishly. His smile faded when he saw those grey eyes again.

"Sorry."

"Now," the woman said, "who are you?"

"Percy. Who are you?"

He was smart enough to know that if he was to get information, he had to play nice.

"My name is Athena." His eyes widened. She was a god.

He just sat there a while, his world crumbling down as he realized that it was real, his mom was dead. Gods were real, and that meant the monsters were too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Athena!**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello? Helloooo?" The boy seemed to have spaced out. He would not, or could not hear her. Athena sighed. She hoped the boy would come to, but he just lost his mother. Poor kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Percy!~~~~**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy felt drained. He lost everything. His mother, his life, his world. He wanted to curl up and sit, but his ADHD wouldn't let him. He paced the room. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ He started to feel depressed. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ He really messed up. He was only around six, so he couldn't have used strength, but he used water in the puddle to stop his fall. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Maybe it could've been a weapon. Maybe he could've saved his mother. Maybe- _**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_ Percy turned around. _What was that noise!_ He looked all over. The tapping continued. Percy started to pull at his hair. Then he looked under his bed. There, under his bed, in the farthest spot away, was a crack in the wall. A tiny little crack. Too small to fit anything in. Too small to yell through.

But large enough for water to come trickling through.

 **Remember. Percy is much smarter than he is in canon. Please review! It's early!**


	5. Möbius

**Hello again! Now, I had one review from a guest I thought was hilarious. They said**

 _:Technically one doesn't cook marshmallows, one roasts them_

 **Guest, if you have an account, please pm me. I needed that laugh lol!**

 **Now I don't know why, but I had to laugh at it. Uh dur right? Lol. So I changed the word cooking to roasting. Sorry for that nonsense. On with the story!**

 **(P.S. I meant to put this up this morning but my mom broke our wifi cord. YAY!)**

 _There, under his bed, in the farthest spot away, was a crack in the wall. A tiny little crack. An unassuming crack. Too small to fit anything in. Too small to yell through._

 _But large enough for water to come trickling through._

 _ **Artemis**_

Artemis stopped running. In her panic for Athena, she almost forgot to go to her hunt. She concentrated and quickly flashed to her hunt.

Immediately her lieutenant Zoë ran up to her.

"Milady!" Zoë said, "Why are thou back so soon? Where's Athena?"

"Athena is calling for assistance. She did not send a distress call exactly, but she does need help," Artemis said.

"So she isn't hurt?"

"Most likely not, but we don't know for sure. She sounded scared, in a way."

"Athena, scared? Are thou positive?"

"Yes, well shaken up, but Zeus is too lazy to check it out. I shall go myself to see. Ares was noted leaving a short while before the call."

"Do thou think Ares hurt Athena"

"It's possible. Look, I need you to take hold of the hunt while I'm gone- can you do that?"

"Yes Milady, it shall be as thine ask."

"Thank you" Artemis said, walking to her tent. She went in and got her bow. She then flashed out.

She zoned in on Athena's signal very quickly. That meant she wasn't trapped or in pain. They would disturb the signal somewhat. That was why celestial bronze was so effective to trap gods, it was so solid and had certain, well... _properties,_ that other metals did not. Flashing needed a lock on to the target, otherwise you can't flash. That was why gods couldn't flash while trapped. As for the unique power of the metal, well, it has a god's essence in it.

There once was a god named Möbius. He was the god of Holy Power and Mortality. He was a mostly unknown god, the Unknown Olympian. Yes, he was an Olympian. The unlucky seventh. In the ancient days of Olympus, in the beginning of the first Titan War, another god appeared. He told them he would help them for a price. They agreed because they were losing badly. When this mysterious god fought, he seemed like a demon. He had claws and ran into the army, ripping monsters apart. He even could go head to head with the Elder Titans! He was crucial to the victory of the gods. After, he was made the Seventh Olympian.

After they won, he noticed that the First race of mortal men of Gold were dying out. They had no women to reproduce. They were very wise and good, so after they died out, Möbius made them the holy spirits of earth, guardians of humanity, and gave them a prophecy. No one knew what it was until after the betrayal. Now, when the next age of humans came, the mortal men of Silver, Zeus noticed that they didn't give the gods praise. He was going to send them to Tartarus, but Möbius instead took them away. Zeus found them and destroyed them, sending them to Hades to be spirits of the Underworld. Möbius was horrified at Zeus's destruction of the innocent people and stood up to Zeus. Zeus loudly proclaimed him a traitor and banished him and relinquishing his Olympian status.

Möbius wandered for many years. More than a century later he found out that in his wanderings, he missed the birth of the mortal men of Bronze. He then returned to Olympus. He felt that Zeus would let him back into the world of gods. As God of Mortality, he was obligated to oversee humanity. Zeus then let him back into Olympus as some of the mortals were his children, his demigods.

One day Möbius noticed that gods were using the remnants of the monster armies of Kronos to enact revenge against other gods through demigods. Möbius felt that it was unjust so he called the Golden Spirits. When they were there he began to speak. He told them to go and gather a metal from below Tartarus, from the center of the earth, a metal that had no name. The gods would have used it for building other than the fact that it could hurt them badly, unlike mortal metals. Therefore it was relatively untouched. His Spirits did as he asked and brought it all to him. He then fashioned half of it into fabulous weapons and sent the Spirits to put the rest back, after using some essence to be put in the raw metal, so it could slowly replenish. He then infused most of his essence into the swords, giving them power to kill the monsters that the mortals couldn't hurt with their metals, and making it so demigods couldn't kill mortals in their anger with these new weapons. When his spirits were back he sent them to distribute the weapons to the demigods while he entrusted the greatest sword to the First Spirit, his most trusted Spirit. That sword became his symbol of power.

A few weeks later he was summoned to Olympus. When he got there he was questioned about the new metals. He answered all the questions truthfully and proudly. Zeus proclaimed him a traitor because of the fact that Zeus was the one who killed the most demigods with monsters. Now Möbius took away his indirect means of revenge and he was furious. Zeus then noticed that Möbius was low on power because of the essence used for the weapons. Zeus took advantage of that and executed Möbius. Right before Möbius was vaporized he said one thing, that he would be back.

All the gods know the story, even if they weren't alive then. They were always showed pictures of him and his striking appearance. His most striking feature were his gold and green eyes, with small streaks of black.

 _It really is a shame,_ Artemis thought, _from what I heard Möbius was very noble_ _and_ _a male. It would be nice to have one around, there are so few._

She was brought out of her musings when she arrived at Athena's signal. She found herself next to Athena in a room with all sorts of electronics and monitors.

"Artemis, you came!" Athena said, obviously not hurt at all.

"Why did you call? Artemis asked, slightly annoyed, "You obviously aren't hurt." Artemis was taken from her hunt by a distress call, rushed down, and Athena was ok! It seemed like a waste of time.

"No." Athena said, "No I'm not..."

"Then why do you need me?" Artemis asked, clearly frustrated. Athena stared at her for a moment, then pointed at a monitor screen next to her. Clearly shown was a small child in a small room without much furnishing. The odd thing was, the whole room was awash in reflective patterns by water the child seemed to be controlling. It was entrancing. The child seemed to be fully in control of tens, no hundreds of the small strings of liquid. It was as if the whole room was dancing. She suddenly snapped out of it as Athena snapped her fingers in front of Artemis. She blinked a few times before letting out a breath. She turned to Athena.

"Is this what you needed me for?" Artemis asked nervously. Athena nodded slowly. The child in that room could be no more than six, yet he had as much power as Triton, Poseidon's godly child.

"Is he Poseidon's?" Artemis asked. Athena shrugged. Artemis was confused. This was Athena, a very prideful goddess, admitting that she _didn't know_ something! She was then suddenly ripped from her thoughts as Athena said something.

"Huh?" Artemis asked, "Sorry I wasn't listening." Athena nodded absently.

"I asked what I should do with him." Athena stared at the screen as the boy started to get tired before all the water drained out somewhere and he went to to lay down on the bed.

"I would kill him," Said Artemis, "he could break out with all that power and come for you." As Athena glared she added on hurriedly, "I'm sure you would be all right though!"

Athena sighed and knew she couldn't kill him. She didn't know why. Most likely he was the son of her enemy and too powerful. But on the other hand, Ares requested this. She couldn't just off him for no reason. 99% sure. Maybe. Possibly. No, she wouldn't. She felt there was something different about him, she just couldn't figure out what.

She then saw something strange. She looked over and gasped.

"What's wrong," Artemis asked.

Athena just pointed and stuttered, "H-H-His E-Eyes!"

Artemis looked and saw something alarming and slightly terrifying. His eyes, they were-

"They're the exact same as Möbius's!"

 **Well, I'm done with that chap. Who is Percy's father. Möbius, Poseidon, or maybe someone else's? Who knows. ( I do!) Also, I've decided I will update sporadically. The chapter lengths will also be different. And thank you all for supporting me, especially Wade98 and Jackm052. You should all check their stories out. And I think I'm done ranting now. YAY!**

 **P.S. I am not going to update unless I get 5 reviews or get super bored and need input. Reviews are welcome and always help.**

 **P.P.S I want to try to put a funny thought provoking question each chapter and please review your answer. The funniest will get a shoutout in the next chapter. And here's the first.**

 _If they use styrofoam to ship everything, what do they use to ship styrofoam?_

 **And that's all folks!**


	6. The Great Escape

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait. School is over now though, so I should update more frequently.**

 _Previously..._

 _Athena sighed and knew she couldn't kill him. She didn't know why. Most likely he was the son of her enemy and too powerful. But on the other hand, Ares requested this. She couldn't just off him for no reason. 99% sure. Maybe. Possibly. No, she wouldn't. She felt there was something different about him, she just couldn't figure out what._

 _She then saw something strange. She looked over and gasped._

 _"What's wrong," Artemis asked._

 _Athena just pointed and stuttered, "H-H-His E-Eyes!"_

 _Artemis looked and saw something alarming and slightly terrifying. His eyes, they were-_

 _"They're the exact same as Möbius's!"_

Percy marveled at the water all around him. He discovered that he could control water by only _willing_ it! He raised his hand and the strands in the air curled around his fist. He made it shape people and animals form and move. He laughed at the sights. He made spikes, then a dagger, then back to the previous strands. He drew more and more water through the crack. Little did he know he was eroding through the stone wall with every drop.

He continued his experiments, unaware to the two goddesses watching from another room.

Said goddesses were busy discussing his control and eyes.

"We need to tell Zeus." Artemis said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling he'd take this badly." Athena said.

"Which is why we should tell him." Artemis countered.

Athena secretly agreed, but couldn't betray her brother's confidence like that. She searched for a compromise or solution. Luckily she didn't have to think long because Ares flashed in.

"Athena, we need to-" His eyes widened when he saw Artemis. Before she could react Ares had his broadsword off his back and at her neck. Her eyes widened and she tried to speak but Ares pressed his sword against her neck harder. She instead made a gurgle and stopped.

"Why are you here! How did you find him!" He yelled. His mind raced at the implications. She now knew and would tell Zeus, the little Daddy's Girl she was. Then Zeus would try to kill the boy again. He cursed.

"Ares!" Athena yelled. Ares looked over at her, his rage obvious in his eyes. It dimmed down when he saw her.

"Athena?" He didn't understand how she was here and okay, yet mad at _him_ for protecting the boy. In his momentary distraction Artemis moved his sword away from her neck. Ares's rage ignited again and he slashed at her but was stopped by… Athena's spear? He turned back to her.

"I invited her." Athena said. She saw the flash of pain in Ares's eyes as he thought she betrayed him. She rushed to console him.

"We need her Ares. She can hide him better than either of us, and she has more experience with children." Athena reasoned.

Ares understood but still had reservations. "You should have told me first."

Athena understood, but said "It was the most logical decision." Ares let it go. He turned to the wide-eyed Artemis.

"Promise on the Styx that you will tell no one about the boy, or you die now." Ares said.

"Ares! Be nice." Athena said. Ares rolled his eyes.

"Please…"

Artemis nodded. Ares sheathed his sword and gestured for her to speak. Her mouth dry from the recent events she stumbled over her words.

"I...I swear on the River Styx th… that i will tell no one of the boy's existence, until told otherwise by Ares or Athena." Artemis swore. Thunder crashed outside. "Who is the boy?" she asked.

Ares answered. "He is, _was_ , my _target_." He spat out the last word like it was something vile.

Artemis's eyes widened at the implications. She looked at the screen and frowned. Ares and Athena looked as well. All of their eyes widened. Athena broke the silence, "What… the… Hades…"

Percy was gone, as well as half of the back wall. The floor was covered with water.

Ares sighed, this was going to be a long day…

While Ares flashed in, Percy worked on widening the crack under his bed. He knew he had to escape this madhouse that he was taken to. He knew that the goddess was watching him somehow. He also knew he would be stopped soon. He then realized that he didn't have to slowly erode it. He could just knock it down. He gathered the water outside and _forced_ it through the wall. Water started to come between miniscule cracks by trickles, then a flow, then the wall imploded.

Percy yelped and dodged the stone chunks as he was covered in water. He felt refreshed, and when he looked up, the whole wall was gone, and he was _free_! He looked both ways and ran into the night.

 **Sorry it's short, but I wanted to put one out. Also, again, sorry it's late, but here you go!**

 **Random thought/thing:**

 _Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected the expected?_

 _ **Bye now!**_


End file.
